Battle of Little Italy (2009)
The Battle of Little Italy was the name coined to a series of murders committed by The Lost MC in Little Italy, directed against the Pegorino crime family. 11 Pegorinos, four Ancelottis, one fat civilian, a cab driver, one Korean mobster, and 5 NYPD officers were killed. Battle The fighting started with the murder of James and Peter Scalese, two enforcers for the Pegorino crime family, in front of the Italian Food Center. Shortly after, the Lost killed Piero D'Avanzano in front of a bistro, his body slumped against the front door as he died. The third murder was Donato La Morte, who was shot in the head once by an SMG on the doorstep of his house in southern SoHo, just a few footsteps away from the Little Italian border. His death is sometimes counted as among the murders in the Battle of Little Italy. The fourth murder was the deaths of Fat Pete Constanzia and Leroy Bertucci, on the corner where the Scalise Brothers had been shot. The NYPD sent a police cruiser to intervene, but both officers were gunned down by Johnny Klebitz. The fifth attack was John "Squeaky" Aprile, a high-pitched mobster who bumped into Klebitz near an outside restaurant. Klebitz bashed him with the stock of his SMG, and Aprile got back up, producing a handgun. He was then shot dead, and so were his two tuxedo-clad bodyguards, sitting at a nearby dinner table. Then, two mobsters left a sedan to attack Klebitz, and were also killed. The next murder was 57 year-old Pegorino enforcer Joe Smarts, who was strolling under some scaffolding. Klebitz beat him to death with a baseball bat, although Joe Smarts fought well with his fists during the melee. That night, it started to rain, and Klebitz looked out for some more mobsters to kill. He found Silvana Megna, who was the girlfriend of Mafia enforcer Emanuele Schiripa, who was also there, fixing his tie. Megna was getting an umbrella ready. Klebitz shot Schiripa with an SMG, and killed Megna as she escaped, dropping her umbrella and attempting to run away. The next morning, Klebitz killed four Ancelotti crime family members as they crossed the street on the crosswalk, and another after he got into a fistfight with a civilian, shooting the Ancelotti enforcer in the chest with his SMG. He then ran over an Ancelotti after performing a drive-by, killing him in front of a bistro and then driving over his body to ensure the hit was done. At nighttime, he ran over two Pegorinos on the corner, with an NYPD car right behind his sedan. He drove away, and the NYPD did not pursue, rather identifying the bodies. Klebitz got into real deep trouble when he shot Biggie Paul, a Pegorino Soldato. He said "You can't hit me! I'm a made man!", before Klebitz killed him. Paul's four enforcers attacked Klebitz, who in turn shot them all dead. The NYPD were on his case, and he decided to get out of the area for a while. Category:Gang wars Category:Battles